


Screwdriver

by Itsray



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsray/pseuds/Itsray
Summary: Reader requested57- “You know my house has a door, right? You don’t always have to come in through the window.”Reader makes "breakfast".





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing tumblr, damnyn. You can send me requests there.

“Good morning, Cisco” you said cheerfully. Cisco shot straight up out of bed, hitting his head on the shelf above him.

“Jesus Christ Y/N! What the fuck?” You laughed and hopped down from the window sill. You had know Cisco for about four months, ever since he had moved into the apartment below yours. At first you had thought he was a drug dealer or something along those lines because of how little time he actually spent at home. But a few weeks ago you had noticed a streak coming to and from his apartment that you had recognized to be the infamous flash. 

You confronted Cisco about it and he admitted that he did work with the flash at that place where that huge explosion had happened, Star Labs. He would make a terrible drug dealer if that’s how quick he folds when caught out. To his credit that was about all he told you, and you had politely refrained from asking anymore questions. Mostly.

“Ouch. You want some ice for your head?” you asked walking towards the kitchen. You had been making a habit of joining Cisco for an early breakfast whenever you could. It was nice not to have to eat alone and Cisco was good company. He also had a much better stocked kitchen.

“You know my house has a door, right? You don’t always have to come in through the window. And yeah, some ice would be good.” he said before getting up and yanking on a tshirt.

“You know, i would use the door, but its just too fun to freak you out. I just cant resist,” you flashed him a smile and tossed him a bag of frozen peas. He held them up to the bruise on his forehead and you started rifling through the contents of his fridge.

“Ooh, you’ve got orange juice and vodka, how about screwdrivers and toast?” you said grabbing the orange juice and some glasses.

“Y/N, it’s literally 7am, its not socially acceptable to start drinking yet.” he said with a laugh.

“So yes to the screwdrivers?” you asked.

“Yes to the screwdrivers.” he agreed.


End file.
